Never cried
by Pocky Whore
Summary: Kurama is injured in the Makai and is barley alive. Hiei must take care of his fox in his injured state and in doing so must confrunt many things about himself.


_Hi my names Alli and this is my second Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Your smart people so you probley don't need me to tell you this but for those of you who are a lil slow I don't own Hiei, Kurama or anyone else for that matter. Wich leads me to my next point. This is a Shonen ai type fan fiction between Hiei and Kurama. If that dosn't flot your boat than leave before you sink. Flames keep me warm in the winter so if you have any thing to say to me please review. Now I'm gonna shut up now and let you get on whith the story._

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hiei's POV_**

* * *

For the first time in my life I found myself unable to hold back my tears. In all my years I have never allowed myself to cry but this time the tears had broken past. Slowly they worked their way down my face until they hit the air and hardened into a hazy colored gem.

I looked down at the person in my arms and the tears almost came again. My Fox lay limply in my arms hanging on to life by a single thread. I brought my hand to his face and lightly touched his lips. They were cold. Like ice. Now that I took a better look they in fact had a slight bluish tinge to them and his pace was pale. His eyes were forcefully closed tight as he took shallow even breaths trying to stop his own pain.

He took another shaky breath and then opened his Ivory eyes. Kurama smiled and reached towards me. I grasped his hand in between my own and kissed it lightly.

"So warm." He mumbled sleepily.

His eyes were distant and slightly glazed. I looked deep into them and found that he looked wiser. His smile disappeared and he winced in pain. He had a large gash on his upper arm and a hole the size of a bowling ball through his stomach.

It was entirely my fault. Kurama had been searching for me in The Makai when I hadn't returned from buisness I was attending to. He was worried about me and while he was looking a strong A class demon had caught him off guard. I had found him only moments after the attack and slain the demon out of pure rage. Not only a week ago Kurama had confessed his love for me and we had been living happily. For once in my life I felt that I belonged, I felt wanted. He couldn't leave me now. Not after all this. Not now, Not ever.

"Please Kurama, You have to hold on...please." I was on the verge of tears again and I didn't think I could take much more. His only response was to give my hand a slight squeeze and nod his head. Only a week ago Kurama had confessed his love for me and we'd been living peacfilly. Why did this have to happen? Why now?

I glanced down at his injury. Crimson red blood poured out of it. He'd lost so much blood already that it was no longer recognizable. It was an almost black color that tinted a dark red. He continued to bleed and I found myself realizing that I didn't know this much blood could come from one person.

Mentally I slapped myself out of my daze and began to do what I could to treat him. Although it wasn't much. I bandaged it as best I could and tried to stop the bleeding but I seemed to be getting no where fast. The bleeding stopped a little but not enough by far.

I knew that I had to find him some shelter and something to clean his injury with so that I could properly treat my fox. I remembered seeing an abandoned cave about a mile away. It also had a stream that ran outside of it.

Gently I picked up the injured demon and cradled him in my arms carefully. I made my way to the small cave and was there within an hour. Normally I would have been able to make my way there within minuets even with the fox's extra weight but I had taken my time was not to irritate the injuries further.

When we arrived I sat Kurama down on the damp cave ground and immediately went out to fetch him some water from the spring outside. I returned and stripped Kurama of his clothing, not the least bit embarrassed although the fox seemed a bit apprehensive. I cleansed his injury and washed away the dirt and bacteria. Once that was done I wrapped it securely in a simple cotton bandage that I kept handy.

Kurama clenched his teeth obviously trying not to cry out from the throbbing pain. He then erupted with a clash of violent shivers throughout his body.

I draped my cape over his exposed skin and propped his head in my lap as I tried to sooth his pain by running my hands through his mangled hair. The shivers subsided and it seemed as if he had fallen into an unconscious sleep.

I took a good look at his face and was not surprised to see he'd broken out in a sweat and his face was tinted a flustered red. His face was warm to the touch. I guess that was an improvement to the pale icy color of skin he had had only hours before.

It amazed me really. How one person could mean so much to me. By now the tears had long ago faded but I clearly remembered them falling. No one had ever mattered to me except Yukina and even then I had never cried for her. In fact I had never cried period. At least not that I could remember.

I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his warm forehead and lifted his head up out of my lap and back onto the cave floor. I rose from my sitting position on the floor and headed out front.

I cupped my hands into the cool fresh water and splashed my face trying to clear my face. Despite what most people thought I was quite fond of water. Being a fire demon most thought water repulsed me when in fact it soothed me.

Water had this calming affect on me for some unknown reason. Most likely because water reminded me of Yukina. Yukina was so pure and calm that it almost put water to shame. She was clear and you could easily read her emotions. Maybe that's why water relaxes me. Because when I look into it I see the better half of me. I see what I'm protecting, I see that I have a purpose, To watch over her.

But this time instead of seeing Yukina in the waters reflection I saw myself...and what a wreak I was without Kurama. My eyes were red and puffy and I could clearly see the tear stains on my face. I was surprised at how much better I had felt after crying at Kurama's side.

I still had this terrible heart ach burning in my chest at the sight of My fox injured but when I had cried it was like I had let out everything that I'd bottled up over the years. Like every time in my life that I'd ever wanted to cry had been redeemed by that one good cry.

My thoughts went back to Kurama once again. It was obvious that he'd come down with a fever. It was a good development considering that to get better you had to get worse first.

Right?

I sure hope so.

I lifted myself up from the bank and walked back into the narrow cave opening. I slouched down against the wall nearest to my fox. He mumbled something in his dreamless sleep causing me to smile softly. Only Kurama could cure my heart, He was the only one that could fill the emptiness inside me and I couldn't afford to lose him now. I prayed he'd make it. At least for my sake.

My eyes flickered open and shut multiple times before closing and staying shut. My mind wondered as is slipped mindlessly into sleep. I shook my head. Never again. Never again would I let any harm come to Kurama. Never. The last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep was the deep even breathing on my fox.

MY fox.

No one else's.


End file.
